A Shade of light
by vaipan
Summary: Ginny et Blaise vivent la guerre comme tous en cette dernière année à Poudlard avant la victoire d'Harry Potter. Aussi différents puissent-ils être, une étrange alchimie s'installe... Moments volés entre ces deux personnages et récit d'une histoire qui aurait pu exister.. [Ginny/Blaise][Drago/?]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Cette histoire sera des moments volés Ginny/Blaise. Si ça vous plaît, dites-le moi en review ou follow et je ferai une suite ;) (je ne sais qui créditer pour l'image!)**

A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux que Blaise Zabini sut que la journée n'allait pas être optimale. Blaise avait, semble-t-il, un sixième sens pour ces choses-là. Et quand il vit son camarade blond encore endormi, la bouche ouverte sur un filet de salive, il bougea violemment l'épaule de Drago pour le réveiller en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dégage, mec, soupira Drago en se tournant.

\- Tu diras ça à Mc Gonagall, qui nous attends dans une demi-heure, répondit Blaise avec flegme en haussant les épaules, attrapant son déodorant.

\- Putain, s'écria le blond en se levant, envoyant valser les oreillers et exhibant involontairement son corps.

\- Quelle bosse, mec, c'était qui cette fois dans tes rêves tordus ? Fit machinalement le noir d'un ton ironique.

\- T'as pas envie que je te dise, rétorqua l'autre. Mais si je peux me permettre, mes rêves sont toujours plus réels que la nana pour qui tu te mets du déo chaque matin et qui pourtant n'existe pas, ricana-t-il en cherchant le regard de son condisciple.

\- Va crever, Malefoy, conclut élégamment Blaise en descendant en salle commune, tandis que le blond jurait en s'empêtrant dans son pantalon.

Il rejoignit Nott et les autres, avala un café noir sans sucre, et soupira imperceptiblement. La vie à Poudlard sous l'égide de Rogue n'avait rien d'attrayant, et la tension qui régnait entre Serpentard et toutes les autres maisons n'était même pas drôle. _Quelle ambiance de merde_ , constata Blaise en examinant les tables, morose. Son regard balaya les insignifiants Poufsouffle, ne s'arrêta pas davantage sur les indolores Serdaigle, mais s'arrêta sur les horripilants Gryffondors, dont la table bruissait de rumeurs et de discussion qui se voulaient discrètes. C'était eux qui menaient la résistance, et ils manquaient cruellement de prudence, mais Rogue ne les sanctionnait pas. Blaise l'avait toujours soupçonné de ne pas être un vrai méchant, et c'était sans doute le cas. Ignorant les discussions à côté de lui, son regard se fixa sur le petit groupe formé par la Weasley, Neville, Luna et quelques autres. _Toujours les mêmes à se faire remarquer, et par des actions toujours plus suicidaires_ , songea-t-il avec lassitude.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Ginny perçut le regard de Blaise, et le fixa à son tour, les nerfs fragiles. _Contempler de loin, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire,_ s'écria-t-elle silencieusement tandis que Blaise détournait déjà le regard, une expression impassible sur le visage.

Blaise remonta plus vite que les autres de l'heure d'étude. Il avait terminé ses devoirs et s'apprêtait à être un peu seul avant que les autres ne remontent. _Tout sauf leurs éternelles discussions sur les mangemorts,_ songea-t-il, fatigué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche pour regagner la salle commune, il vit une salle de classe encore allumée, celle de métamorphose, d'où provenaient d'étranges bruits. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Drago, à califourchon sur une blonde dont la chevelure faisait des vagues jusqu'au sol, et les deux semblaient très absorbés dans leur tâche. Allongés sur le bureau de Mac Gonagall, les livres éparpillés autour d'eux, un encrier cassé coulant sur quelques parchemins, insensibles au monde extérieur, il fallut que Blaise intervienne pour qu'ils se relèvent.

\- Sérieusement ? Laissa échapper le noir d'une voix terne.

La blonde se releva immédiatement et lissa ses cheveux dans un geste narcissique, évitant le regard de Blaise.

\- Sérieusement, mec, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dégage, ordonna Drago en se levant.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et les deux tourtereaux se figèrent.

\- Faut se bouger, décréta la fille en disparaissant, Drago sur ses talons.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, mec, déclara le blond en tapant sur l'épaule du blond, un semblant d'excuse dans la voix-Blaise savait que c'était du cinéma.

\- Zabini ?! S'exclama Mc Gonagall en entrant dans la pièce, contemplant le capharnaüm.

Il eut envie de s'expliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Allait-il cafter et accuser Drago ? Même pas envisageable. Blaise détestait se justifier, tout simplement. Il ferma la bouche, et abaissa les bras, sentant la colère l'envahir.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez plus cours, grinça la vieille femme, furieuse. Heureusement, vous pouvez toujours aller en retenue, et nettoyer ce que vous avez sali, à partir de maintenant, et sans magie, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux étincelants d'exaspération.

Un cri se fit entendre dans le couloir, et tous deux tressaillirent en reconnaissant la voix d'Amycus Carrow. Mc Gonagall sortit immédiatement pour aller voir, suivie par Blaise.

\- Cette petite idiote a tenté de pénétrer dans mon bureau, annonça le mangemort en tenant Ginny par le bras, la baguette proche de son cou.

\- Laissez-moi m'en charger, proposa le plus aimablement possible Minerva. Vous avez mieux à faire, ajouta-t-elle dans une inflexion autoritaire.

\- Punie par une Gryffondor, sa maîtresse de maison ? Mais bien sûr, siffla l'autre.

\- Le directeur veut vous voir Amycus, et maintenant, alors oui, vous avez mieux à faire, batailla Mc Gonagall en prenant d'autorité Ginny.

Le mangemort tourna les talons après l'avoir gratifiée d'un coup d'œil malveillant.

\- Merci, souffla Ginny en se relevant.

\- Vous plaisantez, s'insurgea tristement la vieille dame. Vous aiderez votre camarade à nettoyer cette salle, et s'il revient, vous m'appelez, décida-t-elle en s'éloignant, navrée.

Blaise contempla Ginny d'un air sceptique, tandis qu'elle détourna le regard agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ici ?! S'écria-t-elle en voyant la salle complètement dérangée.

\- Moi, rien du tout, répondit Blaise d'un ton ennuyé, sentant la colère refluer.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te coltines ça ? C'est Drago ? Devina Ginny en soulevant une pile de parchemins.

\- Pourquoi ça serait Drago, s'indigna Blaise en triant des papiers.

\- Parce que vous lui obéissez tous au doigt et à l'œil, rétorqua Ginny avec fougue, guettant la réaction du noir.

\- Tellement Gryffondor, les certitudes erronées, contra Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que Drago emmerde tous les Serpentards, fit remarquer Ginny en se baissant à la recherche du bouchon d'encre.

\- Par Merlin, oui, grommela Blaise.

\- Alors pourquoi il a fait de cette salle un champ de bataille ? Reprit Ginny, curieuse.

\- Merde, Weasley, on peut changer de sujet, demanda Blaise d'un ton sec.

\- Intéressant, savoura la rousse d'un ton ironique. Je m'occupe du placard là-bas si tu me le dis, proposa-t-elle en le fixant, amusée.

Blaise considéra le placard. _C'est vrai que celui-ci est vraiment en bordel,_ constata-t-il. _Merde, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de l'empaler dans le placard ?_ Songea-t-il, amer.

\- T'allais t'en occuper de toutes façons, décréta Blaise avec lassitude.

\- Très bien, s'arrêta immédiatement en Ginny en se désintéressant du placard.

\- Drago baise une des nôtres et se sent obligé de tout dévaster pour montrer au monde qu'il a une vie sexuelle, développa enfin Blaise, tandis que Ginny remarquait les accents rageurs dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de ramasser ses bêtises, décida-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à Mc Gonagall ? Je sais que tu ne le crains pas, précisa-t-elle pour qu'il la sente sincère.

Blaise s'arrêta un moment, faisant tomber une plume qui rebondit doucement.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, dit-il finalement. C'est pas dans notre genre de dénoncer, quoi que vous en pensiez, enfin, pas notre genre à tous, précisa-t-il d'un ton sombre.

\- Les Serpentards auraient-ils des principes ? Difficile à croire, railla Ginny. Je comprends, et à la fois, il se comporte vraiment comme un abruti, commenta-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Il mérite d'être dénoncé, au moins pour ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Un « abruti » ? Vraiment, Weasley ? C'est tout ce que tu peux m'offrir niveau vulgarité ? Reprit Blaise en évitant sa question, refusant d'aborder le sujet.

\- Je les garde pour des situations extrêmes, ironisa-t-elle. Malefoy ne le mérite pas, conclut-elle. Qui c'était, cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- En quoi ça peut bien te regarder, grogna Blaise, le regard rivé sur la bibliothèque.

\- Je m'occupe de les ranger alphabétiquement si tu me le dis, proposa Ginny en s'avançant à côté de lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait vivement.

En le voyant s'éloigner si vite, elle haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que les garçons la fuient.

\- C'était Daphné Greengrass, révéla sobrement Blaise, l'attention portée sur le tapis qu'il nettoyait à présent.

\- Oh, fit doucement Ginny. Je comprends mieux, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends, Weaslette, répliqua aussitôt Blaise, faussement nonchalant.

\- Pansy a toujours eu cette expression un peu vilaine sur le visage, mais Daphné avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses chemises bien remplies, c'est un rêve même pour les Gryffondors, ironisa Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est ça, fit Blaise d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de réplique. Dommage, chez vous, il y a assez peu de sex-symbols, se moqua Blaise. Granger n'a jamais été appétissante avec ses dents de rongeur, je ne connais personne qui aurait osé s'acoquiner avec Brown-la-limace, et il faut des goûts exotiques pour les jumelles Patil, sans parler de toutes les autres nanas insignifiantes, développa tranquillement Blaise alors que Ginny le fusillait du regard. Les Serdaigle ont déjà plus de charme, fit-il pensivement.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez les Serpentard non plus, niveau charme masculin, fit-elle avec des accents revanchards.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir puisque tu n'es supposée d'avoir d'yeux que pour l'Elu, se moqua ouvertement Blaise.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard méchant, et Blaise vit son visage s'assombrir.

\- Allez ça va mamie, on oublie ça, fit-il d'un ton conciliant.

\- Quel tact pour un Serpentard, déclara Ginny en déplaçant des livres.

\- Nous les hommes Serpentard avons grand cœur, répliqua Blaise d'un ton ironique. Nott et sa tête d'intellectuel du dimanche, Goyle et sa sensibilité cachée, railla-t-il.

\- Blaise Zabini et son impassibilité chronique, ajouta Ginny avec malice. C'est incroyable à quel point tu te barricades, fit-elle remarquer familièrement alors que Blaise haussait un sourcil.

Ils n'y avait qu'eux dans cette grande salle encore toute désordonnée, et le soir était tombé : l'atmosphère irréaliste les saisit tous les deux, et elle le fixa, sans aucune gêne. _Et merde_ , décida-t-il.

\- T'écris pour Sorcière-Hebdo, Weasley ? Se moqua Blaise en essayant de détendre l'ambiance.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec de l'humeur douteux, se rebiffa Ginny. J'ai plein de frères idiots, je sais très bien capter ce genre de stratagème nul, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es aussi grande-gueule ? Déduisit Blaise. Je dois bien dire que j'ai toujours adoré tes frères jumeaux, même s'ils sont un peu trop bouffons, nuança Blaise.

\- Oui, on pense tous un peu ça, reconnut Ginny en masquant un sourire.

\- L'émancipation de Ginny Weasley, l'autorisant à devenir la nana la plus chiante de tout Poudlard, déclara Blaise avec un éclat dans les yeux.

\- Je parle à peine, s'indigna Ginny en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ouais, ouais, mais quand tu parles, toute l'école le sait, nuança Blaise. Faut arrêter ces missions-suicide, au fait, nota-t-il. A par vous faire torturer, ça n'a aucun bénéfice, ce genre de comportement chevaleresque, ajouta-t-il, et Ginny sentit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Ben voyons, riposta-t-elle. Donc on fait comme vous, c'est-à-dire rien, et on éradique tout espoir de changement ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Ils se firent face, radicalement opposés sur le sujet, mais ressentant tous les deux la même peine.

\- Quel espoir, lança Blaise d'un ton blasé. Si y'a de l'espoir, c'est pas de cette école qu'il viendra, on est tous impuissants face à des tarés comme Voldemort, dit-il d'un ton vindicatif.

\- Tu prononces son nom, réalisa Ginny, surprise.

\- Ouais, approuva Blaise d'un ton mécontent. Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre, et que cette guerre me tape sur les nerfs. Y'a déjà eu des morts, il va y en avoir encore, tous ça parce que des inconscients pensent avoir une chance, mais honnêtement Weasley, à part des _doloris_ , qu'est-ce que t'as rapporté cette histoire de résistance ?! Dit-il dans une question rhétorique, mais elle sentit qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

Elle s'approcha de lui, guidée par la colère qu'elle ressenti face à son impuissance, son fatalisme, l'expression lasse qui s'affichait sur les traits de Blaise.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi, souffla-t-elle à dix centimètres de son visage. Il y a Harry, et Ron et Hermione qui représentent l'espoir, et qui travaillent chaque jour pour cela, parce qu'eux n'ont pas baissé les bras, eux sont restés courageux, tout comme beaucoup d'élèves dans ce château, vibra-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ouais, Potter se balade et c'est certainement avec beaucoup de courage, mais pour quoi, au final ? Face à Voldemort, vraiment ? Tu l'idéalises, Weasley, c'est l'Elu, dit comme ça ça fait envie c'est sûr, mais moi qui ne suis pas émoustillé par ses petites lunettes, tu m'excuseras d'être plus réaliste, chargea Blaise avec force, se détournant d'elle.

Elle résista à l'envie qui la brûlait de le secouer, se détourna aussi. S'assit sur une chaise, mit sa tête entre ses mains, et éclata en sanglots, purement et simplement. Blaise s'interrompit dans sa tâche, déstabilisé. Il ne l'avait jamais vue faible. En colère, oui, victorieuse, ça aussi, malheureusement pour l'équipe Serpentard de Quidditch, indifférente, ou bien cinglante. Mais Ginny Weasley, pleurer _? Quelle guerre de merde,_ songea-t-il en venant vers elle. Il prit s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès, l'amenant contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire, plongée dans ses pleurs. Quand leurs intensité décrut enfin, elle parut réaliser sa position et se recula doucement, étonnée. Mais Blaise la garda encore quelques secondes, et elle resta dans ses bras, ressentant une paix rare.

Blaise songeait à Daphnée, cette foutue Daphnée avec qui Malefoy s'envoyait en l'air alors qu'il sortait avec Astoria. Et que Blaise aimait Daphné, depuis longtemps. C'était un amour un peu en suspens, qui emplissait la pièce lorsqu'elle arrivait. Il voyait ses yeux lorsqu'il s'endormait. Ce n'était pas passionnel, parce qu'il ne se l'autorisait pas. Mais c'était là, malheureusement. Ça ne partait pas. Mais de toutes façons, tout partait en couille, et peu importe si avoir la Weasley dans ses bras ce soir lui insufflait plus de dopamine qu'un Whisky pur-feu. _Va te faire voir, Daphnée_ , songea-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus Ginny contre lui.

\- Il ne m'a envoyé une seule lettre, dit doucement la rousse. Il ne m'a pas écrit depuis qu'ils sont partis, pas une seule fois. Il n'est pas revenu au Terrier. Il peut se faire tuer d'une minute à l'autre, et il a choisi de ne pas m'emmener, débita-t-elle très vite.

\- Tu lui aurais volé la vedette, Weasley, répondit Blaise avec un rire dans la gorge. T'aurais tout fait à sa place, et ça, il ne peut pas se le permettre, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait, haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, ici, et je me sens incroyablement seule, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est une belle année de merde, approuva Blaise en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Si tu n'es pas un mangemort, ajouta-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Parce que je dois faire tout comme, justement, répondit-il avec lassitude.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, faisant taire les questions qui affluaient dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Daphné ? Reprit-elle avec une voix qu'elle modula de façon neutre. D'accord, elle est très belle, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui compte, à tes yeux, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas un connard insensible comme tout bon Serpentard devrait l'être ? Demanda-t-il cyniquement.

\- Réponds, ordonna Ginny. Malefoy a l'air d'être un connard insensible, fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est pas aussi simple que ça, contra le noir. Même réponse pour Daphnée, grogna-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux et vit que l'horloge indiquait minuit.

\- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en se levant alors qu'il détournait les yeux et s'éloignait d'elle.

\- Un rendez-vous secret ? Est-ce que je te vois demain en cours ou est-ce qu'un Carrow t'auras tuée entre temps ? Railla Blaise d'une voix fatiguée.

\- C'est… C'est nécessaire, tenta-t-elle de justifier, passant la pièce en revue.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Weasley, lança Blaise en montrant une pièce.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'un ton soulagé.

\- Allez barre-toi, je finirai seul, indiqua Blaise en retournant nettoyer le sol.

Elle s'arrêta, confuse, incapable de mettre un doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait lui communiquer quelque chose d'important, mais ne trouvait pas les mots.

\- Tu les salueras de ma part, ajouta Blaise avec une ironie palpable.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça sert ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Evidemment, fit-il d'un ton hautain. Allez, vas-y, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, incapable de trouver mieux.

\- Pour ton cul d'enfer, Weasley, quelle question, répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de plaisanter, le semonça-t-elle. Et répond, ajouta-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, réfuta Blaise. Tu as le plus beau cul de la promo, dit-il très sérieusement. Pour le reste, on s'arrêtera là ce soir, dit-il d'un ton implacable.

Elle refoula une envie saugrenue de le prendre dans ses bras, et se contenta de sortir sans le regarder, tandis qu'il laisser errer ses yeux sur la chaise où ils s'étaient assis plus tôt. _Eh merde,_ songea-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré le climat austère qui régnait maintenant à Poudlard, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient de nouveau autorisées. Ce qui n'était plus aussi amusant que par le passé, puisque beaucoup d'enseignes possédées par des sang-mêlés étaient fermées peu à peu par les mangemorts. Ceux qui restaient devaient faire face à une population des plus douteuses, et c'était un euphémisme que de dire que le lieu n'était pas sécurisé. Mais ce n'était pas la première préoccupation des nouveaux dirigeants, et pour donner un semblant de normalité, les visites avaient été maintenues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny n'était pas ravie de s'y rendre : une réunion de l'A.D était prévue ce weekend, puisqu'elles étaient bien plus faciles à organiser en fin de semaine que pendant. Selon Neville, c'était stratégiquement pensé de la part d'Ombrage, qui se doutait que la moitié des élèves disparaissant quelque part avait forcément une explication. Pour endormir ses soupçons, Ginny avait motivé tous ses camarades à sortir ce jour-là. Ce qui n'avait pas été facile, puisqu'il faisait très froid et humide et le chemin leur paraissait excessivement long.

\- Toutes les boutiques amusantes ont fermé, se plaignit Michael en frissonnant.

\- Toutes celles qui restent sont glauques, ajouta un Gryffondor. Il paraît même que certaines ont été reprises par des Sang-Pur en expropriant des Sang-Mêlés du jour au lendemain, déplora-t-il.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva du petit groupe, et Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard, inquiets quant au moral des troupes.

\- On va profiter autant qu'on peut de cette sortie, puisque ça signifie ne pas être surveillés constamment par Ombrage et les Carrow, alors essayez de vous amuser, ça c'est encore possible, assura-t-elle avec un bon sourire en haussant la voix pour inverser l'ambiance maussade qui s'était installée.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on organise la prochaine réunion ?! S'enquit un élève, haussant la voix d'excitation.

\- N'en parlez jamais aussi fort, le réprimanda Neville en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Vous serez avertis en temps réel, assura Ginny. J'ai vu pas mal de Serpentards faire des rondes du côté de la salle invisible, ça sent mauvais pour nous, assura-t-elle. Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque, pour aucun de vous, alors on va se tenir à carreau le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta-t-elle avec sévérité.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu t'es fait punir pour avoir fouillé le bureau de Rogue, lui opposa Lavande avec emphase.

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Elle se sentait indubitablement plus concernée qu'eux tous. C'étaient les vie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient en jeu. Et elle en avait longuement discuté avec Neville. Elle préféra ne rien dire, afin de ne pas paraître condescendante.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour Ron, souffla la blonde en s'approchant de Ginny.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne vois pas bien quoi, diagnostiqua rapidement Ginny.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font, reprit Lavande. Dis-moi comment me rendre utile, supplia-t-elle.

Les maisons de Pré-au-Lard étaient en vue, et Ginny soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec Lavande, et savait pertinemment que son frère aimait Hermione. De plus, elle avait horreur de faire semblant d'être gentille, même si elle savait que Lavande proposait ses services munies de bonnes intentions. Un brouhaha attira son oreille et son regard et elle vit un groupe de Serpentards rentrer aux Trois-Balais. Blaise la fixa avec ironie, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec Lavande, et rentra.

\- On en rediscutera, proposa Ginny à la blonde au regard éperdu, en se dirigeant vers Neville.

Chacun se dispersa, et Ginny se promena avec Neville et Luna, s'arrêtant parfois devant les boutiques, sans enthousiasme. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de scruter la vitrine, de longues minutes, avec envie.

Aux Trois-Balais, les Serpentards formaient une bruyante cohue, les discussions allant bon train.

\- C'est le bordel à Londres, fit Pansy d'un ton croustillant. Apparemment les moldus se doutent de quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un cynisme palpable.

\- Avec tous ces assassinats arbitraires ? Incroyable, railla cyniquement Théodore avec désapprobation.

\- Ben alors mon petit Théo, tu devrais être content, maintenant que papa a eu une promotion, se moqua cyniquement Pansy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Théodore se renfrogna et but une grande gorgée de sa bière.

\- Putain Pansy, on peut parler d'autre chose, s'exclama Drago en posant son verre avec exaspération.

\- J'avoue que c'est difficile, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, répondit-elle vertement en évitant son regard.

\- Tais-toi, c'est tout, ordonna le blond d'une voix impitoyable, les yeux vagues.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu rejoins la bande du pote Potter ? Rétorqua un Serpentard à côté de Pansy.

Un silence se fit, alors que chacun attendait la réaction de Drago. Blaise soupira en voyant la mâchoire du blond se contracter et ses mains se nouer. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Laisse tomber mec, avança Blaise d'une voix calme aux intonations fermes, en foudroyant l'autre du regard.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à fermer ta gueule, fit Drago en se levant, fixant le Serpentard d'un regard mauvais. Déjà parce que si tu veux baiser Pansy, tu peux le faire, j'en ai rien à foutre, commença-t-il sous le regard ébahi de Pansy. Ensuite, fit-il en s'approchant, parce que tu vas pas aimer ce que je peux te faire grâce à ça, conclut-il en découvrant la manche de sa chemise où la marque des ténèbres s'affichait, luisante.

L'ambiance se refroidit nettement dans le pub, tandis que certains clients jetaient des regards outragés au jeune Malefoy. Un silence net se fit à la table, tandis que le Serpentard impertinent se rasseyait sans mot dire. Quelques gloussements émanèrent des filles, tandis que Pansy était livide, le visage blanc. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard vers Daphné, qui regardait Drago, comme hypnotisée. Il se leva et sortit du pub, excédé.

 _Quel petit con immature,_ se dit Blaise en revoyant Drago exhiber sa marque. _Il déconne vraiment,_ constata-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il élimina bien vite. Indifférent à la pluie qui rebondissait sur ses robes de sorcier, cherchant à se calmer, il repéra le magasin de Quidditch et entra pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Il caressa le bout d'un balai, erra entre les vitrines qui présentaient les dernières nouveautés en termes de protège-poignets, survola les casques.

\- Ça coûte si cher, fit une voix aux accents effacés. T'es sûre que tu ne peux pas réutiliser celui de l'an dernier ? S'enquit un grand garçon maladroit.

 _Neville la pétoche_ , songea Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment que non, fit une voix impatiente à côté de lui. Déjà parce qu'il amortit moins bien les chocs des cognards, ensuite parce que le nouveau type de peinture magique qu'ils usent offre une meilleure adaptation à la pluie, ce qui est assez pratique ici, constata une rousse avec autorité.

\- Et aussi parce qu'avec une visière amovible, tu peux éviter la neige et le temps dégueulasse, _Neville-la-chochotte,_ se moqua Blaise en les rejoignant d'un air indifférent.

\- J'allais y arriver, rétorqua Ginny en réprimant un rictus amusé.

\- On rejoins les autres ? Demanda Neville en ignorant complètement le Serpentard.

\- J'arrive, répondit vaguement en Ginny avec un regard d'excuse tandis que Neville jetait un regard peu amène à Blaise en tournant les talons.

Un petit silence se fit entre eux tandis que chacun s'absorbait dans la contemplation des vifs d'or.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, à ton pote, commenta Blaise d'une voix dédaigneuse. Il est tellement mou et faible qu'on pourrait le tuer avec un _Expelliarmus_ , ajouta-t-il en observant la rousse froncer les sourcils à son plus grand plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver, à ta Daphné ? Un strangulot aurait plus de vocabulaire et de capacités de raisonnement, rétorqua Ginny en prenant soin de ne pas se tourner vers lui.

\- Ferme-la, Weasley, ordonna Blaise en se renfermant. T'es pas très subtile non plus, même avec tes prétendues capacités de raisonnement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit tout de suite Ginny en l'observant fixement.

Blaise se détourna, embarrassé, haussant ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix si traînante que Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, se contenta de dire la rousse en l'observant.

Blaise leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien. Ginny sentit qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

\- On a un peu plus de deux heures avant de devoir rentrer à Poudlard, fit-elle remarquer. Va falloir faire vite, mais on peut y arrive, dit-elle, concentrée.

\- Encore une de tes idées géniales, Weasley, lança Blaise d'un ton où pointait de la curiosité.

\- Viens, le pressa-t-elle en lui prenant le bras, l'entraînant en dehors de la boutique.

Bras qu'elle lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa son action, tandis que Blaise se contentait de suivre, étonné par son enthousiasme très soudain. Elle se mit à courir, et il la suivit. Il commençait à fatiguer mais ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde-pas tant qu'elle faisait preuve d'une telle endurance.

\- Ok, je vois où tu veux en venir, cria Blaise en s'arrêtant, les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Tais-toi et viens, ordonna-t-elle en le poussant.

Il contempla les grands poteaux au loin.

\- Tu comptes jouer au Quidditch sans balai et à deux ? Se moqua Blaise.

\- Mais non, imbécile, rétorqua Ginny en le poussant vers les vestiaires.

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul devant la porte.

\- T'as perdu la tête ou quoi, fit-il d'une voix impénétrable, mais son regard exprimait l'incertitude.

Ginny réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls devant le local et comprit son hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, s'emporta-t-elle en le poussant, la voix plus aigüe que nécessaire.

Elle entra dans le local, expira pour masquer sa gêne et ses joues rougissantes, et s'empara de deux balais usés jusqu'à la trame.

\- On a pas le temps de rentrer au dortoir prendre les nôtres, alors on va voler avec ces carnes, on a pas le choix, souffla-t-elle en lui fourguant un balai dans la main.

\- Comment tu connais l'existence de ces balais ? T'as l'habitude des vestiaires ? Lança Blaise avec un petit sourire, tout heureux de voir la gêne revenir une seconde sur le visage de Ginny.

\- Ça se peut, lança-t-elle crânement, la tête haute.

 _J'aurais bien aimé, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'Harry,_ songea-t-elle à regret.

\- J'en ais ras-la-claque qu'Ombrage nous interdise de voler, et de jouer, déclara-t-elle en enfourchant son balai. Et je sais que ça te manque comme à moi, ajouta-t-elle en décollant.

Il s'installa sur son balai, regrettant le dynamisme et le confort du sien. _Bordel, ça m'avait en effet manqué,_ constata-t-il en sentant avec bonheur l'adrénaline s'emparer de lui.

\- J'ai aussi pris quelques cognards, fit-elle en remarquer avec un sourire gourmand. Et tu vas devoir les éviter, annonça-t-elle en en lançant un sur lui très fort.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Blaise dut se déporter si vite qu'il en eut le tournis, mais un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ginny ne lui donna aucun temps mort, le poursuivant sans pitié, faisant des pointes de vitesse pour le prendre au dépourvu. Blaise n'avait pas l'habitude d'un entraînement si intensif, mais fut ravi du défi.

\- D'habitude, les cognards cognent tout le monde, ils ne font pas de fixette excessive sur moi, alors tu excuseras ma performance, lança-t-il à Ginny qui eut un grand sourire.

\- C'était plutôt bien joué, tes quelques feintes, mais tu n'es pas aussi rapide que ce qu'il faudrait pour que Serpentard gagne, fit-elle remarquer avec un plaisir si grand qu'il grinça des dents.

\- Assez paradé, Weaslette, annonça Blaise. A mon tour, ajouta-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Il eut beau se démener, il eut beaucoup de mal à la coincer. Elle était la meilleure de son équipe, et le savait pertinemment. Blaise n'avait jamais vu une fille aller si vite et être si agile, et il fut contrarié de l'écart évident de niveau qu'il y avait entre eux. Il finit par pousser un cri de rage en la loupant alors qu'elle fuyait une fois de plus, pour revenir juste derrière lui et murmurer à son oreille « _dommage_ » d'un ton très ironique. Il l'attrapa avec force et la plaça derrière lui, tandis que son balai tombait par terre. Ginny étouffa un hurlement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour éviter de tomber. Puis il se mit à faire tout un tas de figures périlleuses, qui la firent hurler de peur intérieurement, mais elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas extérioriser sa frayeur. Blaise finit par atterrir en douceur, tandis qu'elle se dégageait, titubante.

\- Espèce de Serpent, cria-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme en frappant son torse avec ses petits poings.

\- On a eu un petit peur, mademoiselle ? Lança-t-il dans un rictus amusé.

\- Je déteste ne pas être en contrôle, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant, fourbue.

\- Evidemment, fit Blaise d'un ton rogue. Les filles comme toi ont besoin de tout contrôler, mais parfois, elles n'en n'ont pas le pouvoir, fit-il avec hilarité.

\- Espèce de connard, lança-t-elle pour clore le sujet.

\- Première insulte que j'obtiens de ta part, et je dois dire qu'elle me plaît, fit Blaise.

\- On doit y aller, fit brièvement Ginny pour couper court à la discussion.

Ils se mirent en route, lentement. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

\- Je te rends la pareille dès que possible, lança Ginny en renfermant son manteau, la pluie se densifiant.

\- Ouais, j'en doute pas, fit Blaise d'un ton ouvertement sceptique.

Il sortit sa baguette, et sous les yeux incrédules de Ginny, fit apparaître un grand parapluie noir, très chic. Il l'agrippa et s'approcha d'elle, qui hésita une seconde par fierté, mais finit par se rapprocher de lui pour se protéger de la pluie.

\- Quelle galanterie, commenta-t-elle, à court de mots.

\- Ma mère m'a bien éduqué, quoi que tu en penses, répondit Blaise d'un ton neutre.

Le parapluie chic fit penser à Ginny que les parents de Blaise devaient être plus aisés que les siens. _Pas difficile_ , songea-t-elle à regret, le cœur serré face à l'expression désolée de son père qui venait d'apparaître dans sa tête.

\- C'est quoi cette expression chafouine, Weasley, reprit Blaise en l'observant en coin.

\- Rien, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, puis se ravisa en voyant Blaise s'éloigner. Je pensais aux blagues de Malefoy sur la situation financière de mes parents, expliqua-t-elle d'une grimace.

\- Malefoy raconte beaucoup de conneries, statua Blaise d'un ton sombre. Il s'est surpassé, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Ginny se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, prenant garde à ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Laisse tomber, corrigea-t-il, prenant soin à ne pas évoquer la marque des ténèbres de Drago. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, la situation ne ravit que très peu de Serpentards, et c'est compliqué pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en songeant à Nott.

\- Je me doute de la réponse, mais jusqu'à quel point tu es engagé dans ces croyances contre le sang-mêlé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impassible.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit Blaise avec exaspération. Ton pote Neville est de sang-pur, et pourtant il est dix fois moins réactif et intelligent que la Granger, alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, soupira-t-il.

\- Arrête avec Neville, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny avec indignation.

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour lui, s'indigna Blaise à son tour. Quelle déception après Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- J'ai du respect pour lui, donc je n'aime pas quand tu le critiques, c'est tout, rétorqua Ginny avec fougue. Quant au reste, ça ne te regarde pas du tout, le tança-t-elle.

\- Du respect pour les limaces ? Théo est mon pote, et pourtant je n'hésite pas à dire qu'il est plus ennuyeux qu'un jour de pluie, contra Blaise.

\- Il serait certainement très heureux de t'entendre, railla Ginny.

\- Il le sait déjà, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Et si tu ne te souciais pas du tout de mon opinion, mes critique de Neville-la-Pétoche ne t'emmerderaient pas plus que ça, fit remarquer Blaise avec un rictus satisfait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- On doit vraiment vivre une époque étrange pour que j'accorde de l'importance à ton avis, réalisa Ginny d'une voix volontairement surprise.

Tout en cheminant, ils étaient arrivés face à la Grande Porte.

\- On est même en avance, fit-elle remarquer en regardant l'horloge magique.

Malgré le temps froid et ses vêtements trempés, elle s'assit sur les grands escaliers, levant la tête vers les étoiles.

\- Très bonne idée, les escaliers mouillés, fit remarquer Blaise en s'asseyant néanmoins à côté d'elle.

\- Mais quelle petite nature, souffla Ginny en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Ce serait embêtant que quelqu'un nous voit, là, maintenant, lança Blaise d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Dire que c'est moi qui devrais honte d'être aperçue en présence d'un Serpentard, rétorqua Ginny en frissonnant. Personne ne rentre par-là, de toutes façons, conclut-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Elle fut détrompée à l'instant en entendant un rire de fille au loin, qui semblait se rapprocher. Blaise se figea à ses côtés, et elle le sentit.

\- C'est bon, on va y aller, dit Ginny en se levant, s'apprêtant à rentrer.

Blaise s'immobilisa, à l'écoute. Ginny se tut et s'installa près de lui pour essayer de discerner ce qu'il cherchait. Puis elle reconnut la voix masculine.

\- Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Au lieu de continuer tout droit et rentrer par la porte principale, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte, et Ginny fit son possible pour se cacher dans l'ombre contre Blaise, mais la gêne et le manque de place la firent renoncer.

\- Blaise ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ? S'exclama Malefoy en les voyant ensemble sous la lumière magique vacillante.

\- Ferme-la, fit Blaise en faisant signe à Ginny de s'en aller, elle le suivit, non sans fusiller Malefoy et la fille du regard.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, tandis que Blaise faisait de grandes enjambées, et que Ginny avait du mal à le suivre.

\- Attends, dit-elle, hors d'haleine.

\- Retourne dans ton dortoir, ordonna Blaise d'un ton définitif.

\- Tu t'énerves contre la mauvaise personne, lui signala Ginny, les bras croisés.

Blaise se retourna, peu désireux qu'elle voit son expression, et frappa le mur de son poing, tendu à l'extrême. Ginny se sentit désolée pour lui, mais ne sut comment réagir. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras, et serra plus fort quand il voulut se dégager. Elle fit de grands gestes dans son dos pour l'apaiser, le sentant trembler. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, leur chaleur respective les réchauffant tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était plus ou moins stable, elle se détacha doucement, mais il la garda, la tête de Blaise au-dessus de celle de Ginny. Contrairement à Harry, il était plus grand qu'elle, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il l'enveloppait complètement, comme si elle était toute petite. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et la lâcha, s'asseyant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, précisa Blaise d'un ton clair.

\- D'accord, accepta Ginny, légèrement frustrée.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe entre eux, exactement ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny.

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- T'es vraiment infernale, lâcha Blaise.

\- Oui, approuva Ginny avec un petit sourire.

\- Et avec Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Reprit Blaise d'un ton revanchard.

\- Il m'a larguée, annonça immédiatement Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, intégrant l'information.

\- Tu l'as poussé à bout ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin où affleurait une question sérieuse.

Elle lui décocha un coup de coude violent qui le fit grimacer.

\- Harry n'a pris qu'une seule initiative dans notre couple, celle de rompre, fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu l'aimes encore, affirma Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, le contredit Ginny avec hésitation. J'ai toujours été celle qui en a pincé pour lui, celle qui a initié notre relation, j'ai attendu si longtemps qu'il change de regard sur moi, et lorsque ça a été le cas, il a rompu au bout d'un an, constata-t-elle tristement.

\- Que vivent les relations à sens unique, murmura Blaise.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec Daphné, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Questionna Ginny en saisissant l'occasion, tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux Serpentards, alors rien d'étonnant à ça, dit-il pour détourner le sujet.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'insurgea-t-elle. Je sais que Crabe et Goyle sont les pires abrutis que le monde sorcier ait jamais connus, que Pansy est amoureuse de Drago et que Drago est un con, conclut-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

\- Quelles capacités d'observation, railla Blaise. C'est malheureusement faux, enfin pas pour Crabe et Goyle, mais ça, tout le monde s'en est aperçu, rectifia-t-il. Pansy n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de Drago, c'est sa meilleure amie, et elle le connaît par cœur, sauf qu'il l'exclut depuis le début de l'année et qu'il agit bizarrement, alors ça la met de travers, et Pansy de travers, c'est toujours difficile à supporter, expliqua-t-il.

\- Harry avait pleins de soupçons sur lui, se souvint Ginny, mais il avait tendance à être paranoïaque, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je ne connais personne qui se déteste autant que Drago et Potter, c'est vraiment viscéral, s'il n'était pas hétéro je jurerais que c'est de l'amour, fit Blaise avec lassitude.

\- Mais il est hétéro, dit doucement Ginny d'un ton désolé.

\- Et en couple, soupira Blaise. Avec Astoria, et je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour accepter cette situation, c'est sa sœur, jura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que sexuel, réfléchit Ginny à voix haute.

Blaise la regarda comme si elle était une idiote touchante.

\- Très rassurant, Weasley, fit Blaise d'un ton amer. Il a toujours été loyal niveau filles, ça ne colle pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Daphné, s'entêta Ginny en l'observant d'un air farouche.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai choisi, s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Ginny se posta derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui apaisa Blaise.

\- - C'est comme ça, expliqua-t-il brutalement.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il l'avait toujours admirée pour son indépend ance, pour sa capacité à se ficher de tout et tout le monde, pour sa confiance en elle, pour son côté franc et direct. Qu'il voyait au-delà de la poupée Barbie blonde à la beauté fatale. Qu'il la connaissait bien, à force de l'avoir observée, même s'il n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher d'elle. Il se doutait qu'il l'idéalisait un peu. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ginny. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement.

Ginny sentit qu'il se renfermait. Elle vit l'heure et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

\- - Ils doivent être rentrés, maintenant, fit-elle d'un ton si froid que même elle en fut étonnée. Alors j'y vais, résuma-t-elle brièvement.

\- Blaise haussa un sourcil, surpris par la dureté de son ton.

\- - Le couvre-feu n'est qu'à 9h, fit Blaise en s'approchant d'elle.

\- - Je dois être en forme demain, se justifia-t-elle très vite.

\- - Ne me dis pas que-

Elle était déjà partie. Blaise jura, refusant d'accepter l'inquiétude que ces propos remuaient en lui.


	3. L'épée

Blaise erra encore quelques heures seul dans la nuit froide, et finit par rentrer lorsqu'il entendit la chatte de Rusard miauler au loin. Blaise avait toujours été un garçon solitaire : et plus encore lorsqu'il était soucieux. Malgré toutes ses précautions et son pas de loup, il trouva un seul de ses camarade levé : Drago, évidemment, qui se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit arriver Blaise. Celui-ci se tourna ostensiblement sur le côté pour fouiller dans ses affaires.

\- J'y crois pas, lança le blond d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée, que Blaise savait d'expérience peu spontanée.

\- Lâche l'affaire, ordonna Blaise en saisissant son bas de pyjama.

\- Pas moyen, indiqua peu subtilement Drago. La Weasley, Blaise, vraiment ?

Blaise respira un bon coup, fit craquer ses épaules, las, et se retourna à regret.

\- La grande sœur Greengrass, Drago, vraiment ? Rétorqua-t-il en se levant, ne désirant même pas entendre la réponse.

Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain, puis revint, constatant avec exaspération que Drago avait gardé la même position. Les deux garçons se firent face, la tension augmentant.

\- Je ne te pose aucune question, Drago, fit remarquer Blaise avec une voix glaciale. Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu te fais Daphné alors que tu entretiens une relation sérieuse avec sa sœur, je ne te reproche pas d'avoir pris cette foutue marque de merde alors que je sais que c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais fait, et pourtant tu as un historique conséquent derrière toi, argumenta Blaise, sa voix montant en intensité. Alors bordel, Drago, ne viens pas m'emmerder, conclut-t-il en se glissant dans son lit.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, ébranlé par le discours de son ami. Blaise exprimait rarement ses pensées Drago avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était distant, mais n'avait pas vraiment voulu y réfléchir. Il était plutôt du genre à faire l'autruche.

\- C'est quoi, le problème, avec Daphné, avança Drago d'une voix morne, en choisissant difficilement un sujet sur lequel se focaliser tant il avait peu envie de se justifier.

\- Tu le sais très bien, s'obstina Blaise sans le regarder.

\- C'est différent, avec Daphné, tenta d'expliquer le blond. Elle est… ce qu'il me manque en ce moment. Ce qu'il me faut, corrigea-t-il. J'ai… J'ai besoin d'elle, finit-il maladroitement.

 _Ben voyons_ , pensa Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, amer.

\- Astoria serait ravie de t'aider à te soulager, si c'est ce que tu impliques, répondit-il, acide.

\- Putain mec, tu comprends rien, hurla Drago avec frustration.

\- J'ai pas eu l'impression que vous faisiez des trucs plus constructifs que ça, contra Blaise en l'observant dans les yeux.

L'éclairage blafard de la lune donnait un teint encore plus maladif que d'habitude à Drago, dont les cernes s'étalaient lamentablement, et Blaise vit une étincelle de folie dans le regard de son ami. Il refusa de se laisser attendrir.

\- C'est ça, marmonna Drago, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, jura-t-il.

Blaise vit le regard suppliant du blond, et que celui-ci se retenait de crier à l'aide.

\- Je ne fais que réciter des faits, coupa Blaise froidement. Peut-être que si t'avais pas autant d'égo mal placé, on pourrait discuter, c'est pas la première fois que je te le propose, mais tu t'es toujours comporté comme un connard, alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta vie merdique, lança Blaise, le regard orageux.

Drago hésita, et secoua la tête.

\- Je peux pas, mec, avoua-t-il à Blaise d'un ton presque désolé.

\- Alors va crever, conclut simplement son camarade en se retournant, simulant le sommeil.

Drago réprima un étouffement de rage, et se retourna à son tour, empli d'une frustration qu'il arrivait difficilement à retenir. De son côté Blaise s'endormit, le sourire ironique de Ginny flottant dans son esprit alors qu'elle le bombardait de cognards.

Lorsque Ginny s'éveilla, de très mauvaise humeur et à peine reposée à cause de l'angoisse qui la tenaillait, elle fit bien attention à faire taire son réveil magique dès qu'elle le put. Elle prit sa douche, enfila machinalement une jupe, un haut de flanelle et se passa un coup de brosse négligent dans les cheveux. Enfin, elle descendit à la grand salle, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait personne ou presque dedans. Elle courut à travers le château, et se posta derrière la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, à couvert d'un pilier. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, et reconnut une chevelure noire graisseuse. _Dépêche,_ ordonna-t-elle mentalement à Rogue qui prenait tout son temps pour fermer la porte. Il s'arrêta une seconde, et elle se crut repérée. Il tourna la tête vers elle, eut un étrange regard, puis se dirigea enfin vers la grande salle. _C'est le fruit de ton imagination_ , se répéta-t-elle intérieurement pour se calmer. _On rentre, on repère l'agencement de chaque affaire, on trouve ce qu'on est venue chercher, et on s'en va_ , songea-t-elle en pesant chaque étape, méthodiquement. Elle allait bondir de sa cachette quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, ainsi qu'une autre qui lui bâillonna la bouche. Elle reconnut le parfum de Blaise et s'apaisa.

\- Hors de question, annonça-t-il en la délivrant.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard plein de défi.

\- Ose m'arrêter, lança-t-elle crânement pour tromper son anxiété.

\- Je vais me gêner, indiqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte du bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Je te rappelle que le dortoir des Serpentards se trouve dans cette aile, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _Pas ce ton-là avec moi,_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire. _Je commence à te connaître, Blaise_ _Zabini,_ _même si là, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Blaise, dit-elle en prononçant son prénom pour la première fois, ce qu'il remarqua aussi puisqu'il haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?! Une punition publique ? Serais-tu masochiste ? S'indigna Blaise d'un ton un peu trop sérieux que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- J'ai une mission, là, tout de suite, et tu ne vas pas la faire foirer, alors s'il te plaît, va petit-déjeuner, demanda-t-elle doucement, d'un ton très franc en le fixant.

Il tourna la tête, et soupira longuement.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement, et quel est le mot de passe ? Non, tais-toi, réponds simplement à mes questions et on aura fini plus vite, signala-t-il en faisant taire ses objections.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sentir une grande chaleur l'envahir, et sourit malgré elle. _Pas si lâche,_ songea-t-elle agréablement.

 _\- Tempus fugit_ , dit-elle d'une voix assurée en regardant la gorgone en pierre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne bouge et Blaise allait se moquer d'elle, quand finalement l'escalier de pierre fut lentement dévoilé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers derrière elle.

\- Je l'ai espionné pendant deux mois, sachant qu'il change son mot de passe toutes les semaines, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de zèle.

\- On cherche quoi, du coup ? Demanda-t-il en évoluant dans le bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fasciné par l'amoncellement de curiosités débordant du bureau.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un corbeau prit soudain forme et s'envola par la fenêtre.

\- Il faut faire vite, à tous les coups il va prévenir Rogue, maugréa Ginny. Une épée, une épée en argent, précisa-t-elle d'un ton angoissé.

\- Rien que ça, murmura Blaise en touchant Fumseck avec émerveillement.

Ils se mirent à tout retourner, fouiller, tandis que Ginny remettait consciencieusement chaque chose à sa place.

\- Pas d'épée, gémit-elle avec désespoir, s'empêchant de céder à la panique.

 _\- Accio Epée_ , lança Blaise au hasard, n'y croyant pas.

A leur grande surprise, plusieurs épée vinrent flotter devant leurs yeux.

\- Misère, chuchota Ginny en hésitant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il garde une épée en bois dans son bureau ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise, contemplant une petite épée en bois à bout rond.

Ginny haussa les épaules, peu curieuse de la réponse tant elle était concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ouvrit un placard, et vit un tas de dossiers soigneusement étiquetés. Elle allait le refermer, lorsqu'elle vit une lettre dépasser. Puis un nom. _Zabini_.

\- Euh, Blaise, tu devrais peut-être prendre ça, dit-elle en lui passant.

Il récupéra le dossier, et le miniaturisa avant le fourrer dans sa poche.

\- Plus tard, expliqua-t-il à Ginny qui le regardait, bouche bée.

Elle se décida pour l'épée la plus imposante, avec un pommeau en or.

\- Allez, on y va, décida-t-elle en rangeant tant bien que mal les autres.

\- Attends, fit Blaise en lançant quelques sorts.

Elle chercha une différence, mais n'en vit pas.

\- Des sorts de rangement, même des choses les plus infimes, ça évite de laisser un cadre photo retourné, ou bien un tapis corné, ce genre de choses, murmura Blaise d'un ton si concerné que Ginny haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

A peine avaient-ils dévalé l'escalier qu'ils entendirent des pas. Blaise prit son poignet et l'attira contre lui, caché au bas de l'escalier. Ils virent passer Rogue devant eux tandis qu'ils s'astreignaient à ne pas respirer, et Blaise jura intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir au niveau du bas-ventre. Il pria très fort Salazar pour que Ginny ne s'aperçoive de rien. Le regard embarrassé qu'ils échangèrent lorsqu'il la relâcha lui indiqua qu'elle en avait bien pris conscience. Il détourna les yeux, honteux.

\- C'est pour Potter, cette épée, hein, fit Blaise. Il n'y qu'à lui que ça peut servir, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il d'un ton si cynique que Ginny n'entendit pas la pointe d'amertume qui s'y était glissée.

\- Oui, elle lui revient, Dumbledore lui a légué, répondit Ginny sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer.

\- Ben voyons, siffla Blaise avec ironie.

\- Il en a eu besoin par le passé, mais Dumbledore en était le propriétaire, alors elle lui est…venue toute seule, détailla-t-elle, consciente de l'impression absurde que pouvait donner son récit.

\- Alors c'est véritablement l'Elu, confirma Blaise avec un ton encore davantage ironique. Content d'avoir pu aider la Cause, est-ce que j'aurai droit à une réduction de peine pendant mon procès une fois qu'il aura vaincu Voldemort ? S'esclaffa Blaise sans rire vraiment.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, fit doucement Ginny et ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut se targuer d'avoir une petite amie qui prend des risques mortels pour lui, c'est bien à la hauteur de l'Elu, fit-il avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Je ne suis plus avec lui, hurla soudain Ginny, toute la pression encaissée lors du vol de l'épée se libérant soudainement.

Un silence se fit, et Blaise haussa les épaules, le regard impassible.

\- Alors tu risques ta vie pour un simple ami ? C'est peut-être toi la plus stupide dans toute cette mascarade, alors, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Tu ferais de même pour quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, souffla Ginny, en quête de son approbation malgré elle.

\- Absolument pas, nia Blaise avec force. Drago a beau se comporter comme un toutou et être enlisé jusqu'au cou avec les mangemorts, il finira tout de même tué par un Impardonnable par pur plaisir de la part de l'un d'eux, et tu sais quoi ? Ça m'est bien égal, cracha-t-il à la rousse qui se figea.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le couloir.

\- Attends, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avec reconnaissance.

Blaise haussa les épaules et la gratifia d'un regard glacial. Ginny ne s'arrêta pas pour aller manger, trop perturbée.

Après le cours de métamorphose, Ginny fit signe à Neville, et ils s'isolèrent de la salle commune pour marcher ensemble.

\- Tu l'as ? Demanda-t-il avec une excitation qui faisait dangereusement monter sa voix.

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à la prendre, confia Ginny en dévoilant un paquet longiligne qu'elle déposa sur les genoux de son camarade.

Neville prit l'épée, fasciné, et la fit doucement tourner dans ses mains.

\- Elle est superbe, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Ginny. J'ai hésité parmi celle-ci et d'autres, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle était cachée ? Est-ce que tu l'a trouvée facilement ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Euh, oui, on l'a… Enfin, Blaise était avec moi, avoua-t-elle très vite, ne se sentant pas honnête de le cacher à son ami.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, le calme apparent de Neville contrastant avec sa fougue. Ils s'équilibraient remarquablement bien. Et elle avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un : il était la meilleure personne pour cela.

\- Blaise ? Ah, fit Neville avec un ton pas-si-surpris qui la fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, demanda Ginny d'un ton suspicieux, consciente que c'était elle qui adoptait ce ton-là, et pas lui.

\- Je vous ai trouvés étrangement complices à Pré-au-Lard, admit Neville. Et tu as l'air moins stressée en ce moment, précisa-t-il l'air de rien.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il m'a aidée à trouver l'épée, alors qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il se faisait découvrir par Rogue, plutôt étrange pour un Serpentard, non ? Dit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

\- J'avoue que je suis étonné, s'il n'avait aucun intérêt dans cette affaire, à part peut-être se rapprocher de toi, fit Neville en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait une telle chose ? Ça n'a pas de sens, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que ça en a, avança timidement Neville en l'effleurant du regard, un instant.

Ginny repensa à l'instant où elle s'était tenue contre lui, et bien que ça ait été involontaire, ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la sensation du corps de Blaise contre elle.

\- On s'est méchamment disputés, avoua-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Neville se tut, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

\- Drago serait un mangemort, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plat.

\- Rien d'étonnant à ça, souffla Neville d'un ton énervé.

\- Blaise désapprouve, crut-elle bon de préciser.

\- Et alors ? On devrait lui donner une médaille ? Tu voudras témoigner à son procès ? Demanda Néville avec une pointe de méchanceté qui surprit la jeune Weasley.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? S'insurgea-t-elle, repensant aux paroles similaires de Blaise.

\- Parce qu'il faudra bien tous les juger, cette bande d'apprentis mangemorts. Certains participent activement à empêcher les réunions de l'A.D., fit-il remarquer.

\- La plupart ne font pas de vague, reconnut Ginny avec objectivité.

\- Ils ont trop peur, avança Neville d'un ton méprisant. Comment tu comptes envoyer l'épée à Harry ? Dit-il soudain, changeant de sujet sans crier gare.

\- J'ai pensé à utiliser le même sort de localisation que les parchemins, ou par hibou, avec un hibou très très costaud, mais rien de tout ça n'est vraiment sécurisé, déplora-t-elle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle se déplacera seule quand Harry en aura besoin, comme en seconde année, hasarda Néville avec espoir.

\- Je n'aime pas me fier à ça, dit Ginny en grimaçant. Et si Rogue s'en aperçoit il fera fouiller les dortoirs, et la verra, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pas si on la transforme en quelque chose d'autre, signala Neville.

Il leva sa baguette et l'épée se transforma en un gros pull maillé d'un rose assez affreux.

\- Pour qu'on puisse la repérer vite, se justifia-t-il. C'est la copie d'un pull que m'avait fait ma grand-mère, précisa-t-il avec une tristesse fugace.

\- Ils paieront, l'assura Ginny en passant un bras autour de lui alors qu'il se dégageait doucement.


End file.
